


Мы обязательно сделаем это, даже если весь мир против нас

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Мини [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: У Тони и Клинта большие планы на вечер после миссии.(Пять раз, когда Клинт и Тони планировали заняться сексом, и один раз, когда всё вышло спонтанно)





	Мы обязательно сделаем это, даже если весь мир против нас

Кэп в гарнитуре резко замолкает, и Клинт на мгновение думает, что оглох, и едва не промахивается. Потом в наушнике раздаётся щелчок.

— Вернёмся на базу, я тебя вы-е-бу, — чуть запыхавшимся голосом тянет Старк. — Или ты меня. Никак не могу решить, чего я хочу больше.

— Монетку кинем, — отвечает Клинт, снимая очередного неудачника в жёлто-зелёной форме. Тот падает, поливая автоматной очередью стоящих вокруг таких же неудачников. Из груди будто сам собой рвётся победный клич. Впрочем, радость длится недолго — буквально через пару секунд крыша торгового центра под его ногами содрогается от взрыва, и Клинт проваливается вниз.

* * *

В лазарете темно, не считая перемигивающихся огоньками приборов и яркой кривой пульса на мониторе. Рядом с кроватью лежит тонкий браслет старкфона. Клинт машинально тычет в экран, набирая Старка, пока не сошёл с ума от покоя и тишины лазарета.

Старк отзывается почти сразу.

— Доброе утро, радость моя! — Голос у него подозрительно бодрый.

— Учитывая, что сейчас, — Клинт кидает взгляд на монитор, — второй час ночи, а прошлой ночью мы готовились к миссии, я даже знать не хочу, как много кофе ты уже выжрал.

— Всего две кружки, мамочка, — дурачится Старк. — Я сейчас буду. Никуда не уходи.

— Не уйду. У меня нога в гипсе, — с досадой вздыхает Клинт, прежде чем нажать отбой.

Боли он не чувствует, чему может быть ровно два объяснения — либо его накачали чем-то новым, не вызывающим сонливости, либо гипс — видимость. Есть ещё третье объяснение, но о нём Клинт предпочитает не думать.

Спустя долгие десять минут со стороны двери доносится скрежет и в палату прокрадывается Старк.

— Ты не поверишь, они заперли тебя на амбарный замок!

Он так смешно возмущается, что Клинт не выдерживает и фыркает. И тут же оказывается погребён под полутора сотнями фунтов живого веса. Кровать протестующе скрипит. Клинт тоже скрипит, потому что теперь боль в сломанной ноге очень даже чувствуется. Но это уже неважно, потому что у Старка припасено самое лучшее в мире обезболивающее.

Поначалу поцелуй слишком сухой, но рядом со старкфоном обнаруживается бутылочка с почти такой же вкусной, как губы Старка, водой. Клинт жадно пьёт, снова притягивает Старка в поцелуй и лезет свободной рукой ему под футболку.

— Трахаться в лазарете… Какое клише!

— В прошлый раз ты был очень даже не против, — напоминает Клинт.

— В прошлый раз у тебя были целы все кости.

Старк очень старается устроиться так, чтобы не касаться его ниже пояса, но Клинту хочется совсем обратного.

— Уверяю тебя, выбитый локоть гораздо хуже, чем трещина в голени.

— Ты просто не видел эту «трещину».Там под повязкой девять швов и два огромных штыря.

— Зато <i>над</i> повязкой нет ничего, кроме больничной рубашки.

— Да ну? — немедленно тянется проверить Старк, и Клинт давится вдохом, когда ловкие пальцы проходятся в непосредственной близости от его члена.

— Тони, — шипит Клинт, обводя ногтем сжимающийся сильнее от этого прикосновения сосок Старка…

— Да, счастье моё?

— Я тебя сейчас изнасилую.

— У тебя ничего не выйдет, — усмехается Старк и целует его в переносицу.

— Почему это?

— У тебя есть моё полное согласие.

В следующую секунду он уже спускается поцелуями по шее Клинта, прижимает языком точку пульса, убирает в сторону мешающую тряпку, чтобы двинуться ниже. Кардиомонитор заходится истошным писком.

— Блядь!

Старк едва успевает спрыгнуть с кровати, прежде чем в палату врывается медбрат и включает свет. Клинт разочарованно стонет.

— Я в порядке. Просто неудачно почесался, — уверяет он хмурого медбрата, но тот только сильнее хмурится, переводя взгляд с него на монитор, потом на Старка и снова на него.

— Привет, — широко улыбается Старк, выбрав одну из самых худших, по мнению Клинта, тактик. — Кажется, я немного перепутал часы посещений.

— Не то слово, — цедит медбрат, прикрепляет датчик на место, накрывает Клинта одеялом и цепко хватает Старка за локоть. — Возвращайтесь через двенадцать часов, мистер Старк. Спокойной ночи.

Старк настолько поражён его непочтительностью, что безропотно позволяет себя вывести. Уже перешагнув порог, он оглядывается через плечо и посылает Клинту воздушный поцелуй.

* * *

Через двенадцать часов, когда Клинту приносят обед, Старк всё ещё не возвращается. Вместо него приходит кэп и подробно рассказывает, чем закончилась стычка с агентами Гидры и как его вытаскивали из-под завала. В основном, Старк вытаскивал.

Не то чтобы Клинту совсем скучно слушать кэпа, но он не для того опробовал костыли и дошёл до душевой и обратно, чтобы разговаривать за обедом о Гидре и Старке. Он вообще не настроен ни есть, ни говорить. Ну, разве что хочется немного пошлостей и стонов. И много-много прикосновений, пожалуйста. Честное слово, ещё день воздержания, и он даже будет не сильно против, если в процессе кто-то рядом будет рассказывать о Гидре. Да хоть о персидских котятах!

— Где Тони? — наконец выдаёт себя Клинт. Кэп моментально затыкается — прямо на середине фразы — и улыбается так слащаво, что у Клинта аж зубы ныть начинают. — Что? Я, может, хочу его поблагодарить.

— Спит твой Тони. И будет спать до вечера, если Наташа верно рассчитала дозу.

— Опять? — вздыхает Клинт.

— Опять, — кивает в ответ кэп.

Каждый раз, как кто-то из команды попадает в лазарет дольше, чем на сутки, Старк возвращается к своей безумной броне-идее. Клинт подозревает, что в подвале базы уже есть как минимум по паре прототипов на каждого. Он бы, наверное, даже примерил свой. Но носить в боевых условиях — нет, спасибо. Слишком часто костюмы Старка оказываются целью всяческих ловушек, системных вирусов и прочих довольно неприятных вещей. Да и стрелять из лука в них точно неудобно.

— Я передам, что ты хочешь его видеть, когда он проснётся, — говорит кэп, снова улыбаясь от уха до уха, но больше никак не комментирует интерес Клинта. По крайней мере, вслух. А потом косится на поднос с обедом. — Если ты не будешь котлету…

— Тебя что, в столовой не кормят? — возмущается Клинт и прикрывает тарелку рукой. — Троглодит!

Кэп шутливо отдаёт ему честь и оставляет наедине с уже почти остывшим обедом, подмигивающим монитором и очень-очень сильным неудовлетворением. Клинт может только надеяться, что вкус котлеты ненадолго отвлечёт его от голода совершенно иного рода.

* * *

Клинт сбегает из лазарета на закате, неслышно перебирая обмотанными полотенцами костылями. «Бежать» ему всего лишь на противоположный конец базы — каких-то полтора километра от больничного крыла. Он бы и раньше ушёл, но почему-то каждый член команды, кроме, конечно, спящего Старка, решил, что будет неплохо навестить пострадавшего товарища, пока он на больничной койке. Наташа, пришедшая последней, сжалилась над Клинтом, поколдовала над приборами, отсоединила его ото всех проводов и помогла переодеться.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы просто взять коляску. Или дождаться Старка прямо в лазарете.

— Это неинтересно, — фыркает в ответ Клинт и решает, что ещё через пару десятков метров можно будет передохнуть.

Впрочем, Наташа думает иначе и останавливает его через два шага.

— Клинт… — Она смотрит так укоризненно, что он почти верит, будто подруга и впрямь волнуется за него сильнее, чем развлекается за его счёт. — Ты можешь хоть раз вылежать полный срок?

— В своей спальне в компании Старка — сколько угодно, — мечтательно вздыхает Клинт. — В лазарете — ни секунды. Там даже дартса нет.

— Прямо сейчас в твоей спальне точно нет Старка.

— Ничего, я с удовольствием заверну в его.

— Если под удовольствием ты подразумеваешь секс, то у меня для тебя плохие новости, — ухмыляется Наташа, и становится ясно, что никаким сочувствием в её помощи даже не пахло. — Разве что у тебя появились фетишистские наклонности.

— Его нет на базе, да? — понимает Клинт.

Наташа согласно кивает, и он несколько раз бьётся затылком о стену коридора.

— Пеппер увезла его полчаса назад. Проснётся уже над Тихим океаном, — злорадно сообщает Наташа и с показным сочувствием заглядывает ему в лицо. — Так что? До твоей норы или до старковой?

— Обратно в лазарет, — обиженным тоном огрызается Клинт, но на Наташу это не действует. Никогда не действовало.

Они доходят до его апартаментов — несколько медленнее, чем он собирался до того, как узнал, что торопиться некуда, — и Наташа распахивает перед ним дверь.

Поперек комнаты висит перетяжка «Добро пожаловать домой!» и три фиолетовых воздушных шарика. Под шариками стоит вся команда… Кроме Старка, естественно.

— Ненавижу вас, сволочи, — улыбается Клинт и плюхается в стоящее у порога инвалидное кресло.

* * *

Матрас знакомо прогибается под любимым телом, на грудь Клинту ложатся горячие ладони.

— Зверски соскучился, — шепчет Старк, обдавая его запахом кофе и металла. — Весь полёт о тебе думал.

Это так мило, что Клинту внезапно не хочется ни пошлить, ни ехидничать в ответ. Он просто притягивает Старка к себе, гладит по напряжённым плечам, по скрытой пропотевшей футболкой спине, по упругой заднице. Старк гладит его в ответ, будто копируя каждое движение: проходится по грудным мышцам, обводит кончиками пальцев кубики пресса, сжимает ладонями бёдра. Клинт подаётся навстречу его рукам, разводит ноги, пытается потереться пахом о вклинившееся между его ног колено, и вскрикнув от боли, просыпается.

В паху тянет, под гипсом ноет, на соседней подушке вибрирует телефон. Входящий от Старка.

— Привет, — тихо, почти шёпотом говорит Старк. — Ты там спишь, что ли?

— Спал, — признаётся Клинт. — И почти трахнул тебя во сне. Но ты всё испортил.

— Хм-м-м, — задумчиво тянет Старк. — Могу исправить, — почти мурлычет он в трубку, и от этого тона внутри у Клинта всё сладко сжимается.

— Я стащил твою футболку и сплю с ней в обнимку, — делится он сокровенным.

— Сбежал?

— Ага.

— Господи, я мечтаю о том дне, когда изобрету портативный телепортатор, чтобы можно было моментально переноситься к тебе.

Клинт не знает, как Старк это делает, но он, кажется, кончит, даже если тот начнёт сейчас зачитывать мануал к микроволновке — просто от звука его голоса.

— Я так тебя… — начинает Старк, но его прерывает какой-то шум.

Слышатся звуки борьбы, но когда Клинт уже готов вскочить и поднять Мстителей по тревоге, с той стороны включается громкая связь и становится слышно, как Старка отчитывает мисс Поттс.

-… в туалете, чтобы заняться сексом по телефону! Тони, ты невозможен!

— Десять минут, — горестно вздыхает Старк. — Нам хватило бы десяти минут.

— Пяти, — поправляет его Клинт.

— Боже, Клинт! Привет. И пока. Он перезвонит.

Звонок обрывается. Клинт ещё минуту смотрит на экран, пока тот не гаснет. Спать совершенно не хочется, и он бы подрочил сейчас просто на воспоминание о том, как Старк шептал до того, как их так грубо прервали, но настрой безнадёжно испорчен.

* * *

Остаток ночи Клинт лежит без сна, листая то новостную ленту, то чей-то инстаграм с большими кошками. Завтрак он пропускает, зачитавшись вариантами освещения в прессе той-самой-встречи, из-за которой остался ночью без секса. Старк, понятное дело, так и не перезвонил.

Вместе с завтраком Клинт пропускает приём обезболивающих, потому что их надо пить после еды, но вместо того, чтобы докатить до столовой и сделать себе хотя бы сэндвич, он упрямо разворачивает кресло в противоположном направлении и выезжает наружу.

На полигоне кто-то уже расстреливает мишени. Чуть ближе Клинт замечает разминающегося кэпа и на секунду жалеет, что не захватил лук. Потом вспоминает, что лук в оружейной, куда ему доступ заказан ещё минимум двое суток.

Гравий мерзко скрипит под колёсами, пока Клинт не съезжает на траву. Минут через десять он удаляется на достаточное расстояние от полигона, чтобы шум чужой тренировки перестал раздражать. Зато поднявшийся ветерок нагоняет облаков и прогулка утрачивает большую часть привлекательности.

Бесит буквально каждая мелочь. Клинт даже сам себя бесит — тем, что раздражается из-за недостатка секса, например. Только на Старка злиться не получается — он в этой ситуации такая же жертва обстоятельств, как и Клинт. Кажется, что Вселенная просто почему-то не хочет, чтобы у них на этой неделе был секс. Или в этом месяце. Или в этой жизни!

Шум сверху заставляет Клинта вскинуть голову и улыбнуться. Алая точка ярко выделяется на фоне облаков, приближаясь с каждым мгновением. Становится понятно, почему Старк не перезвонил — наверняка врубил автопилот и спал большую часть дороги.

— Привет, — говорит Клинт через минуту, когда Старк приземляется и костюм сползает с него на траву. Под костюмом на Старке даже поддоспешника нет. Вообще ничего нет.

— Привет, — отзывается Старк хрипло, и у Клинта подгибаются… Пофиг, что он сидит в кресле, всё равно всё подгибается.

— Мне нравится твой прототип телепортатора.

— Мне нравится, что ты не пытаешься меня убить за всё то, чего между нами не случилось.

— Ну, ты же нашёл меня первым. Вот если бы мне пришлось за тобой бегать…

Клинт не заканчивает фразу, потому что Старк уже слишком близко и у них сейчас точно достаточно времени, чтобы успеть… Всё. Ну, как минимум, пока не кончится боезапас у взлетевшей над ними в охранном режиме брони.

Старк опускается перед ним на колени, зарывается лицом ему в ладони.

— Никогда раньше не трахал инвалида, — выдыхает он горячо, и Клинта ведёт от этого ощущения. Тепло будто поднимается от ладоней вверх, обхватывает за плечи и рушится вдоль позвоночника, ускоряясь, разбиваясь внизу живота острыми брызгами, как струи водопада.

— И, надеюсь, никогда не будешь, — отвечает он, чувствуя себя кем угодно, но только не человеком, на которого позавчера рухнул торговый центр. — Подвинься, в этой тачке слишком мало места для двоих.

Старк помогает ему раздеться и выбраться из кресла и не мешает, пока Клин стелет весьма дальновидно не оставленный в комнате плед на траву.

— Есть монетка? — спрашивает он, устроившись на пледе как можно удобнее, и ухмыляется в ответ на недоумённый взгляд Старка: — Чтобы решить, кто кого трахает.

— И где, по-твоему, я прячу мешочек с мелочью? — фыркает тот, накрывая ладонью его член, и у Клинта вылетают из головы все мысли, кроме единственной.

Наконец-то!

Где-то между пятнадцатым поцелуем и шестым признанием в любви Старк заикается о том, чтобы прерваться. Потому что он, видите ли, не хочет трахаться с человеком, который постоянно шипит от боли.

— Тони, если ты сейчас же не заткнёшься и не вернёшься к тому, чем занимался, я, честное слово, тебя ударю.

Вздохнув, Старк замолкает на целых пять минут. И потом ещё некоторое время не произносит ничего членораздельного.

Клинт не знает, забыла ли о них Вселенная, или просто зависшая над ними броня выглядит достаточно устрашающей, но их никто не тревожит ни в процессе, ни пока они пытаются отдышаться, ни снова в процессе. И даже потом, когда снова забравшийся в броню Старк несёт его на руках в спальню, никто не попадается им на пути, чтобы пошутить или поумиляться.

В тот момент, когда Старк переступает порог своей спальни и опускает Клинта на кровать, тот почти невыносимо счастлив. А потом этот ублюдок всё же засаживает ему двойную дозу обезболивающих, и Клинт отрубается.


End file.
